


Child of Hidden Magic

by PookElucy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Celestial Spirit magic FTW, F/M, FT newgens, FT nextgens, Magic, Mate bonds, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, Time Travel, fairy tail new generation, funny and cute moments, i guess you can say there's some angst, minor PTSD, not all romance-but it does play a part in the story, prophecy stuff, story of my made up Fairy Tail kiddos, the main FT characters do make appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookElucy/pseuds/PookElucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a wonderful life in Fairy Tail, as many mages finally come together and begin to make families. Most of the children of the greatest mages in Fairy Tail are just coming into their powers. However Lucille Dragneel doesn't. One day she vanishes. Everyone in Fairy Tail looks for her, to no avail. Eight years later, a young woman enters Fairy Tail saying "I'm back!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Walking down the streets of Magnolia, Natalie Dragneel's hometown, she makes her way towards the infamous Guild; Fairy Tail. It was a lovely day with the sun shining bright and a clear sky. "Today should be a good day!" She said to herself. Natsu and Lucy should be on their way home from their mission, after being gone for a week, so she wanted to be at the guild early to see her parents. Since they were S-class mages now, they went on tougher missions. But they also didn't have to go on too many since they got paid better. Being Natsu's daughter, she had spiky pink hair that straightened at the base of her head, and went down to the middle of her back. She had bright brown eyes and her mother's figure. She wore a maroon colored top that hugged her figure, had a black collar, a black trim at the base of her top, and stopped above her stomach. Black colored sleeves with a maroon trim, separated from her top, fit her arms and wrapped around her fingers. A maroon colored, tight fit skirt with black leggings adorned her legs, ending with brown boots.

Saying her hello's to everyone in town, she often reminisces about walking through the town when she was younger. Of course she picked up a lot of Natsu's traits, as well as Fire Dragon Slaying Magic, so she was very rambunctious and destructive. She remembered one time she ended up sneezing and used "Karyu no Hoko" on a small diner, which went up in flames. This memory leads to her remembering her twin sister, Lucille, who ended up laughing at her, despite the destruction. Natalie was freaking out while Lucille continued to laugh. Natalie stops walking and shakes her head to rid her of thinking about her sister. 'No, no, no. I can't think about it!' She breathes in and out, and smiles like her mother. Pushing thoughts of her sister to the back crevices of her mind; locking them away.

Walking in, or rather busting through the doors of Fairy Tail, Natalie walks in. She spots Wendy and Romeo getting ready to leave. "Hey! Where are you guys headed?"

Wendy smiles back at Natalie. Her and Romeo were in their late twenties and were considered a couple. Everyone expects them to get married but they never touch the subject. Though they don't voice what they will be in the future, everyone in Fairy Tail knows wedding bells will be happening soon.

Wendy puts her things down. "We're heading off on a mission." She informs.

"Oh, what is it? How long will you two be gone?" Natalie asks.

"It's about collecting this herb that is pretty hard to get unless you have magic." Wendy said.

"Eh, just a couple of days. This is more Wendy's expertise; I'm tagging along for assistance if she needs it." Romeo replied, giving her toothy grin.

"Ah, alrighty! Good luck!" Natalie says while waving her hand.

"Thank you Natalie!" Wendy said as they began to leave. "See ya!" Romeo shouted as they ran out the door.

Natalie smiles and makes her way to Lance, the son of Levy and Gajeel, Cain, the son of Erza and Jellal, Ray, the son of Gray and Juvia, and Lydia, the daughter of Laxus and Mirajane. Lance was reading a few books at a time. He had red eyes and sported Levy's blue hair, Gajeel's tan skin, and gained Gajeel's height, though you couldn't tell at the moment. He wore an orange shirt that had two black lines come from the sides and down to the front of his shirt, and had black trim and cut off at the sleeves; with a black strap attached to his shirt and wrapped around his right arm, blue jeans, and brown boots. His left tricep was adorned with the Fairy Tail symbol in orange. He didn't really notice when she walked up to him, but she knew he was engrossed in those books so she didn't mind. He was a Script Mage after all. Lydia was twirling her blonde hair and making it curl with the use of her lightning magic. She has blue eyes framed by blonde bangs, and her hair goes down to the middle of her back. She wears black hooped earrings, a yellow choker, a yellow tank top with a black jacket that is sleeveless and ends a little past her waist, with a black spiked belt, a ripped blue jean skirt, and black sandals. Her yellow Fairy Tail symbol was placed on her right thigh. Lydia looked up at Natalie and nodded her head as her way of saying "hello". Then Lydia cast her eyes to stare at Lance. Natalie just smirked knowing full well that the lightning woman had a thing for the bookworm. But Lydia's too proud to say it, and Lance is too oblivious to notice. Ray was a good friend, since Natsu and Gray were rivals; their kids had a good relationship. So Ray was like a part of her family. He had dark blue eyes and blue hair like Juvia's but had Gray's skin tone. He wore a tight dark blue short sleeved t-shirt, a black jacket with fur around the collar, dark gray pants, and black boots. He gained Juvia's Water Magic, but had Gray's personality. Ray looked up from talking to Cain and waved to her. Cain was enjoying his cake that Mirajane had just brought over. He had brown eyes with short spiked scarlet hair, just like Erza's but he sported Jellal's famous face tattoo. He had armor on his torso and arm plates that went from his elbow down to his wrists, a blue Fairy Tail symbol on side of his chest armor. Underneath his armor was a tight black long sleeved shirt, with dark red pants and black boots. He always had a sweet tooth like Erza, and even gained her Requip Magic. He gained minor magic from Jellal, but Requip magic is major source of magic.

Mirajane smiled when she saw Natalie, "Hi Natalie. Would you like anything?" Even after having two kids, Mirajane still looked as good as when she was nineteen.

Natalie shook her head. "Maybe later. Thanks though!" Mira nodded and walked away.

Natalie looked at Cain and when he looked up at her and smiled while saying hello, she got butterflies in her stomach. Indeed she had a crush on him, but she never felt it was the right moment to tell him. When they were younger he was sort of intimidated by her. But over the years, he got used to her and definitely matured, and grew into being more confident in himself.

Natalie put her hands on the table and leaned on it some. "So what's the plan today guys?" She asked while looking at each of them.

Cain and Ray shake their heads. "Since we just got back from a mission we're taking a break for a few days." Ray informs while Cain nodded.

Lydia finally turns her eyes away from Lance and waves her hand. "I'm still taking my break until Max, Jax, Naja, and Ultear get back. I'm planning to go on a mission with my brother." She yawns.

Lance glances at her and shook his head no. "I've got books that will help me learn more script magic. I can't stop now." And that was it as he went back to his books.

Natalie sighs as she sat down. "Well guess I'm stuck."

Lydia smirks. "Aw too scared to go on your own?" She teases snickering.

Natalie glares. "No, I'd rather go with a team. Better outcome if there's more members." She sat back while crossing her arms.

"Oh? I think you're just scared. Ever since eight years ago you barely-"

"Lydia!" Cain shouts, giving her a warning glare. Everyone stops and looks at Natalie sadly. Natalie looks down her at hands, balling them into fists.

Lydia looks away and sighs. "I'm sorry Nat. I didn't mean to bring up memories of her.." She apologizes sadly.

Just then Max, Jax, Ultear, and Naja, walk in. "Ugh! Finally I can relax!" Naja calls out loudly as she rubbed her sore arm, and rotating it. She has red eyes and a black mane like Gajeel's although she prefers to keep it in a pony tail, with tan skin. She wore a tight sleeveless black top with a gray trim that stopped above her belly button, and black gloves. With a gray spiked belt, a tight black skirt and dark gray leggings, and black boots with a gray spiked trim. She had some fish netting that covered her midrift and her left bicep, along with the black Fairy Tail symbol on her right tricep. Of course since she gained her father's Iron Dragon Slaying Magic, she was adorned with two piercings on both eyebrows, two piercings on her lower arms, a piercing inbetween her collar bones, and a belly button piercing. Jax smiles behind his glasses as he watched Naja. "Ya know, I could help you relax Naja-" but Naja acts as if she didn't hear him. He hangs his head in defeat and sighs. Jax had blue eyes hidden behind glasses and brown shaggy hair. He wore a green long sleeved jacket with a yellow trim that exposed his chest, a green Fairy Tail symbol on his left peck muscle. Wearing camo cargo pants and brown boots. Jax is the son of Elfman and Evergreen. So he gained Elfman's Take-over Magic but gained Evergreen's stone eyes. Max just kept walking to the bar ordering a drink from his mother, Mirajane, as he sat down on a bar stool. He had gray eyes and white spikey hair that formed into a medium length pony tail. He definitely had a bigger build that was defined by his tight long sleeved dark blue shirt. He sported Laxus' black coat with fur along the collar, dark purple cargo pants, and black boots Hidden under his pants. Max gained Mirajane's take-over magic as well. Lydia jumps up and her eyes sparkled. "Maxy! I wanna go on a mission with you!" She ran over to him and began to talk about what mission they could on. Max sighs, "Can't I have five minutes to relax, Lydia?" But she acts as if she didn't even hear him.

Ultear came over to their table and looked down at Natalie. She had blue eyes with straight black bangs, with the left side of her hair chopped short up to her ear and the right side of her hair went down to her neck at an angle. Sporting Gray's cross necklace she had a cropped off white tank top with a black jacket vest that had fur around the collar; blue jean capris and black sandals. Sporting a dark gray Fairy Tail symbol on her left tricep. Ultear smirks. "What up, Flame Brain."

Natalie grits her teeth but smirks. "You're back, Icicle?" She responds as she stands up in front of her rival.

Ray sighs and looks at his sister and Natalie. "Everytime. Can't you guys just chill out and not fight?"

Ultear smirks. "Chill out? Good idea little brother!" She laughs as she put her right fist on the palm of her left hand, getting ready to use her ice-make magic.

Natalie summons fire to her fists, smiling. "Come at me, Ultear!" She taunts.

But at that moment the guild doors opened. A woman walked in a few steps then stopped. Everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing to look at who came in. Natalie and Ultear look over while still having their battle ready positions. The woman smiles as a tear falls down her cheek. She had brown eyes framed by blonde shoulder length hair. She wore a lavender colored tank top that had a gem star dangling on the front right side. With a tan short sleeved jacket, she wore a blue jean skirt with a tan belt, and brown boots. The woman suddenly starts running towards Natalie, and once in front of her, she hugs her.

Natalie, whose flames were now extinguished, is stunned and confused. "Ah, um..who…?"

The woman steps away from Natalie while she wipes a tear from her eye. "Sorry, you should be confused." She clears her throat as she looked at everyone.

Ray stares at her and something clicks in his mind. _'It..it can't be…'_ His eyes widen.

Everyone else stares curiously, or looks confused. The woman stands up straight and puts her hands behind her back. Breathing in and out she smiles a goofy grin that looked a lot like Natsu's. "It's me, Lucille. I'm back!" She informs smiling.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“It's me, Lucille. I'm back!" She said smiling.

Everyone stared in shock. All was silent you could have heard a pin drop. At that moment Mirajane dropped her tray and an empty cup crashed to the floor in pieces; breaking the silence.

Natalie was the first to make a move. Natalie touched Lucille's hair, then her shoulder. On the verge of tears she asked, "Is..is it really you? I'm not dreaming? You're not going to disappear?"

Lucille smiled warmly and placed her hand on top of Natalie's. "It's really me. You're not dreaming. And I'm not going anywhere. I'm back for good." After that confirmation, Natalie let herself hug her twin sister. She sobbed into Lucille's shoulder while Lucille stroked her hair. She let out all her feelings of hurt, anger, and sadness. Natalie missed her so much and now she finally had her sister back. She didn't have to put on a brave face anymore and everything would go back to normal. Natalie had her other half back, and she would not lose her again.

After a few minutes Natalie pulled away and wiped her tears. "Where on earthland did you go Lucille? We looked everywhere but…we couldn't find you.." Natalie asked. Everyone nodded or mumbled agreements to Natalie's question.

Lucille rubbed her arm. "Well I'd like to wait till everyone is here before I explain. So that way I can tell everyone at the same time…" She said while looking at everyone.

Mirajane walked up to Lucille and hugged her tight before pulling away. "If that's the case, let's go get Master and tell her you're home. Then we'll come back down here so you can explain." Without giving her a minute to respond, Mira grabbed Lucille's hand and started walking upstairs.

"Hey! I'm coming too!" Natalie yelled while catching up to them.

Lucille allowed herself to be dragged upstairs but she then realized what Mirajane said. _'Her? Does that mean that Master Makarov stepped down? Then who..'_ Before she finished her thought, Mira stopped in front of the guild masters door.

“This may be a shock but I'm sure the Master will be even more shocked when she sees you." Mira said smiling. Natalie snickered a bit. As Mirajane opened the door she called out to Fairy Tail's Master. "Master, there's someone here you should see." She gave Lucille a nudge to walk in and Natalie walked in after. The back of the guild master's chair was facing Lucille as a woman's voice spoke. "Ah, Mira. It got so quiet downstairs I began to worry." The woman stood up and began to turn as she kept talking. "I wonder who could walk in and make all of Fairy Tail sile-" The Master stopped and stared at Lucille.

In return, Lucille gasped. "Auntie…Erza..? You're Fairy Tail's Head Master!?" Lucille exclaimed.

Natalie burst out laughing. "Didn't see that one coming did ya sis?" She teased.

Erza walked around her desk and up to Lucille. All of a sudden she broke out into a warm smile. "It's you. It's really you, Lucille." At that moment she grabbed Lucille into a huge "Erza Hug"; a hug that could shatter bones.

“Uh..Auntie Erza, I think you're killing her." Natalie said in horror.

"Ah! Oops." Erza released Lucille. Lucille, who couldn't breathe that whole time, began to inhale large breaths of air. "Sorry about that Lucille. It's just been..so long.." Erza trailed off.

Lucille stood up straighter and nodded. "I know. I plan to explain to everyone where I've been but I want to have everyone together."

"I see. Natalie, shouldn't Natsu and Lucy be here soon? As well as Gray and Juvia?" Erza asked.

"Mom and Dad should. I'm not sure about Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia though." Natalie said thoughtfully with a finger to her chin. "Gray and Juvia left three days ago so they should be here soon as well." Mirajane answered.

“Alright. Well let's head downstairs and be ready. I'm sure this will be an emotional reunion." Erza said with a hand on her cheek and a dreamy expression. Mirajane giggled. As they headed downstairs Lucille began to get nervous. The look on her face showed she seemed troubled, and didn't go unnoticed from Natalie. As they got close to the last few steps, Natalie spoke up. "Would you two mind letting me have a minute with Lucille?"

Mirajane and Erza exchanged glances of knowing. "Sure!" Mirajane smiled, and they left.

Lucille was about to ask what's wrong when Natalie beat her to it. "I know why you're worried." She said bluntly.

"Uh, what do you-"

“You're worried Mom and Dad will be upset with you for disappearing, aren't you?" Natalie said while crossing her arms.

Lucille sighed. "You could always see through me, huh?" She said while smiling sadly.

“Of course I can! I'm your twin. You can't get anything past me." Natalie smirked triumphantly. "Look. If Mom and Dad can forgive me for all the stupid and crazy stuff I've done over the years, surely they can forgive you for disappearing." Natalie smiled while putting a hand on Lucille's shoulder.

Lucille looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Nat." Natalie smiled and hugged her. "Of course." They walked down the last few steps and joined up with everyone. Not even a minute later, Natsu and Lucy come walking in.

"Hey everyone! We're back!" Natsu shouted.

“We met up with Gray and Juvia at the train station too!" Lucy informed.

A second later Gray walked in with Juvia latched onto his arm. The others turned around and parted so Lucille could be seen. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia stopped and stared at her. Lucille took a few steps forward, with Natalie behind her for support, and spoke up.

“Mom, dad, it's me. Lucille. I'm ba-" before she could finish, Natsu and Lucy rushed up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. Lucy began to sob while Natsu held on to her, shaking.

"I knew just by looking at you, that it was you Lucille. I knew it!" Lucy said through sobs.

“You're back.." Natsu said hugging Lucy and Lucille tighter. After eight years, they finally had their little Lucille back. Sure she was older but that didn't matter, as long as they could be a family again, that's all that matters.

Lucille wrapped her arms around her parents and began to cry. "I'm so sorry mom, dad!" She repeated a few times. Lucy and Natsu pulled away. As Natsu wiped away Lucille's tears, like he used to when she was a child, Lucy shook her head and touched her cheek.

“It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're home." Lucy smiled.

Lucille sniffled as she smiled. "I'm home.." Suddenly crying could be heard as Juvia grabbed Lucille in a tight embrace.

"Juvia thought she'd never see her Lucille again! Juvia was so sad!" Lucille struggled as water from Juvia's tears begin to flood the guild.

"I'm sorry Auntie Juvia! I didn't mean to make you sad! Please don't cry. I promise I'm not going anywhere." After a few seconds, Juvia calmed down and released her.

Erza and Mirajane held drain stoppers in their hands as Juvia's water went down the few drains on the floor. "I'm glad I decided to install these drains." Erza said sighing. Gray ruffled Lucille's hair like when she was a kid.

"Wha-! Uncle Gray, you're messing up my hair!"

Gray just laughed. "Yup, Lucille's back."

“So Lucille, now that everyone's here. Where did you go?" Mirajane asked.

Lucille, now having full attention on her, began to get nervous. Would they be mad? Would they understand? ' _I'll never know if I don't explain_.' she breathed in and out, bracing herself. "I guess I'll start at the beginning."

"Everything started around the time that everyone was getting their magic. When Ultear, Max, and Jax discovered their magic, they were the oldest. Then Lydia, Lance, and Cain discovered theirs. But when Ray and Natalie gained theirs, I noticed that I didn't. I thought I'd be getting my magic when Ray and Nat did, but nothing changed. So I thought 'Maybe I'm just a late bloomer'. But after a couple years and no signs, I realized I was one of the children who would never receive their magic." Lucille looked down while twiddling her thumbs. "I began to get depressed. I tried to summon fire like Dad, but nothing happened. And I tried to summon one of Mom's silver keys, Plue, but again nothing happened. That's when I started to not be around everyone when they used magic, because it hurt to see them using it when I couldn't."

"I remember. I remember trying to show you. But-" Ray stopped mid sentence. ' _But you'd just…run away..'_ Lucille looked away, ashamed because she knew she made them feel bad.

"But Lucille, it didn't matter that you didn't have magic. We'd always love you and you'd always be a part of Fairy Tail; magic or not." Erza explained.

"I know that. But I wasn't upset because I felt like an outcast, I was upset because I couldn't be an amazing Mage, and show everyone what I can do with my magic." Lucille said as she looked up dreamily, "And not just any Mage; a Celestial Spirit Mage." She smiled. "You know I've always loved the stars and constellations, Mom; especially your spirits."

Lucy smiled. "I do. I remember giving you that bracelet with all of the zodiac symbols." She then pulled it out of her pocket. It was pure gold and each symbol dangled. "Ever since you disappeared, I've always kept it with me." She stroked it with her thumb.

Lucille's lip quivered but she grabbed her mother's hand with her still holding the bracelet. "I'm glad. And if it's okay, I'd like to take it back." Lucille said smiling. Lucy smiled and nodded as she clasped the bracelet on her wrist. Stepping back, Lucille began to explain where she went to. "So one day I decided to try one last time. I took Mom's keys and ran to the tree we use for the Hanami festival. Once there I began to summon the spirits of each key Mom had. I concentrated from noon to dusk. After the last key failed, I sat there distraught. I had almost given up when I had an idea. I put each key, both silver and gold, in a circle around me. I decided if anyone could help, the Spirit King could." Lucy's eyes widened. "So I concentrated. I concentrated all my energy and soul into calling the Spirit King. Right when I was at my limit, I felt a rush of wind surround me. I thought it was just the regular wind, nothing unusual, but when I opened my eyes, I saw that I was sitting on what looked like a plat form surrounded by the stars. That's when I noticed every celestial spirit and the Spirit King stood before me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's where I'm stopping it. Sorry for the cliffhanger. ^^; The third chapter will explain everything.
> 
> I like the idea of Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, Erza, ect, acting as though they're aunts and uncles to the kids. Since Fairy Tail's like a big family, I thought it'd fit. :3
> 
> So I hope you like it and will look out for the next one!


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy spoke up. "Wait wait wait. You mean to tell me, that the Spirit King had a council with you?! He accepted bringing you to the Spirit World!?" She literally shouted. Lucy was flabbergasted.

Lucille flinched but nodded, smiling a little. "Yes…he did." She breathed in and out, nervous to continue.

"I just..can't believe it.." Lucy shook her head back and forth while putting a hand to her heart. Natsu put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. He looked to Lucille and nodded. "Go ahead, Lucille."

Lucille nodded as she continued. "So every celestial spirit and the Spirit King stood before me,"

_**~~ Flashback ~~** _

_The Spirit King looked at young Lucille. "Why have you summoned me, daughter of my old friend?" He asked with authority but with a touch of fondness._

_Lucille blinked a few times, mostly because she was in awe that she was actually in the spirit world. She stood up and thought about how she could explain the reason why she called him. "I called you because I thought you may be able to help me, or explain the reason." The Spirit King looked thoughtful and nodded for her to continue. "Well you know my parents, Natsu and Lucy, and how they both have magic. My twin sister Natalie recently got hers, fire dragon slaying magic. I thought I would get mine soon but I haven't." She looks down at her feet. "I waited but I never received a hint of magic. That's when I realized I would be one of the children who never receive magic... I tried and tried but I never got mommy or daddy's magic." Lucille looks up with determination in her eyes. "That's when I decided to try one more time. I really like my mommy's magic, the stars and constellations fascinate me! So I tried to summon every celestial spirit mommy had, but…they didn't work…" She looks down, almost on the verge of tears. "I know I have magic inside me…I know it's there, I can feel it. I just can't make it work..." One single tear falls down her cheek. Lucille looks up with pleading eyes. "Please, Spirit King, is there any way I can become a Celestial Spirit Mage?! Can you teach me? If there is a way I know I can go through with the training. I've got a strong enough will, and the heart to do it!" She said as she puts a hand to her heart. "So please, Spirit King, please help me…" She begged as she bows her head._

_All of the celestial spirits looked at Lucille with fondness. They had met her when she came into the world. Lucy wanted her children and her spirits to be acquainted with each other, because her spirits were her friends. Needless to say, all of her spirits cared for Natalie and Lucille. So seeing Lucille so passionate about being a celestial spirit mage, tugged at their hearts. The Spirit King looked thoughtful as he put a hand to his chin. Lucille definitely took after Lucy in looks, but also her determination and heart._

_Loki looked to the Spirit King. "I think you should tell her." Loki looked at Lucille and smiled. 'She could definitely do it.' he thought as he nodded. The Spirit King looked to Leo and something clicked. He closed his eyes, nodded, and opened them to stare at Lucille._

_"Young Lucille. You do indeed have magic inside you. However, it's dormant; meaning it is hard to access. Most people like that never access their magic. But you differ from them. I can see your heart and soul are so strong and passionate about becoming a mage; and not just any mage, a Celestial Mage. That is why you feel so fond of the spirits and constellations." He paused and saw how her face lit up at his last couple sentences. He smiled and continued on. "Young one. There is a way to bring out your magic." He confirmed and Lucille beamed. "It's a grueling process and would take a long time to master." Lucille looked down some, but the Spirit King continued. "But you may just accomplish it. I believe you can go through with the training. If," Lucille who had began to jump up and down, stopped at his serious tone of voice on the word 'if'. "If you are willing to stay here, in the spirit world, for however long it takes for your training to be complete." The celestial spirits look at Lucille._

_Lucille's expression falters for a few seconds before being replaced by a determined one. "I will do it. I'll do whatever it takes to unlock my magic." She said as she nodded her head. She was sure and she was determined. She wanted this so badly, she wanted and needed her magic. She would do whatever she needed to in order to obtain it._

_All the celestial spirits looked to the Spirit King. The Spirit King looked at her a bit longer before nodding. "Alright then. I shall send you back so you may tell my old frie-" Lucille cut him off._

_"No!" Lucille held out her hands as if to ward him off. The Spirit King gave her a questioning look. "I…don't want them to know..." She looked down and away._

_"Why, young one?" He asked, his tone filled with curiosity._

_"Because...they would try to stop me. And I know they would say I don't need to have magic, that they would still love me without it. But…" Lucille breathed in and looked up to the Spirit King. "I need to do this for me. I'm not doing this to fit in; I'm doing this for me." She said with determination. Her heart pained a little at not wanting them to know, but she was sure she didn't want them to know. After a couple seconds she thought of something. "Ah-! Actually, would you mind sending this bracelet back to where I was sitting when I summoned you?" She said as she slid it off and held it in the palm of her hands. 'Maybe this would help in some way. Maybe they will have hope that I'll come back..' She thought._

_The Spirit King thought for a moment and nodded. "If that is what you wish, so be it." The Spirit King lifted his hand and her bracelet shimmered before it disappeared. He returned his attention to her. "However, you understand that time could either go fast or slow while you are here, correct? You are absolutely sure you wish to continue?"_

_Lucille never faltered. "Yes, I understand the time difference. Mommy told me once how she came here for a celebration when they were supposed to be training. What seemed like hours here turned into days back home. But I don't care. I will train for however long it takes!" She said nodding, as she smiled confidently; looking much like Natsu as she did so. This was it. She was really going to unlock her magic!_

_The Spirit King finally smiled as he nodded. "Alright. Let us begin! Time is of the essence after all. Every Spirit here shall teach you how to bring out your magic." He laughed as Lucille shouted 'Aye!', obviously influenced from Happy. While the other spirits shouted 'Yes sir!'_

_**~~ End Flashback ~~** _

"After that I began training, but not before getting to say hi to every Spirit." Lucille said as she giggled slightly. "However, there was a few hours when I had to stop because you summoned everyone, mom. When they returned, Loki then told me how you all were looking for me. Even how you were asking other guilds for help." She looked down sadly, and then she raised her head to look at everyone. "It pained me when he told me but I…I had to do it. Even if that meant closing off my heart from thinking about you all and only thinking about myself." She said as looked up. "So I continued training. I started off with the silver keys as teachers, since the Spirit King said I should start small. Before I knew it, I realized I was getting older. That made me wonder about how much time had passed here but, I had to concentrate. So I disregarded the thought. Soon enough I began training with Loki, Capricorn, and Aquarius. They were extremely tough, but.." She cut off as she shivered. "Out of the three..Aquarius was the toughest." Lucille said as she shivered again.

Lucy shivered as she remembered, but stopped when she realized who Lucille was talking about. She walked to Lucille with an emotional expression, almost on the verge of tears. She grasped Lucille's shoulders for support. "Aquarius..? You met Aquarius!? How is she?! Is she doing well? Its been so long..I miss her so much.." After Lucy broke Aquarius's key, she never recovered. Over the years she began to make herself forget about Aquarius. She could have asked Scorpio how she was doing of course, but that would just make her miss Aquarius more. It even pained her that Aquarius never got to meet her daughters.

Lucille held her mom's arms and smiled warmly. "She's doing well. She would never admit this of course, but I can tell you she misses you. Actually I asked her once about if she missed you, but she scoffed and went away. That's when Scorpio came to me and told me she misses you. In fact, she's proud of how far you've come without her." Lucy looked up as a tear slid down her cheek. She smiled as she wiped away the tear and stood up straighter. Lucille smiled.

"That makes me happy to hear. Sorry I'll let you continue." Lucy said as she laughed a bit, walking over to Natsu. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her his signature smile. Natsu remembered how hard it was for Lucy to not have Aquarius anymore. He had to soothe Lucy a lot, until she just made herself forget about Aquarius over time. So finding out that Aquarius was proud of Lucy was a huge relief to Natsu. He knew, finally, that Lucy could move on. 'Aquarius is proud of me..' Lucy smiled as that information warmed her heart.

Lucille continued. "It was hard to go through their training. Definitely. But one day, when I was to train with Aquarius, she stopped me."

_**~~ Flashback ~~** _

_Lucille was now eighteen as she went to her meeting spot with Aquarius. Aquarius turned around and stared. Lucille blinked and after a minute she decided to ask. "What's up? What's my lesson for today?" Lucille asked. After staring at her a moment longer, Aquarius smiled. "There are no more lessons. It's time Lucille. Time to be tested."_

_Lucille stood flabbergasted. "I..I..I'm ready..? I'm really ready!?" She shouted as she smiled, her eyes glittering._

_Aquarius nodded. "Come. Let's see the Spirit King." She came over to Lucille and grabbed her hand. At that moment, a flash of light shot down, illuminating them. Aquarius and Lucille shimmered before disappearing. They then reappeared in front of the Spirit King. All of the spirits were there and stood in front of him._

_"Lucille Dragneel. Your training has taken eight Earthland years but you are finished." He said smiling. "However, the true test is about to begin."_

_"Wait..what do you mean?" Lucille asked confused._

_"The true test lies with you. You must create your own spirit key." He stated._

_Lucille's mouth dropped open in shock. "Is..that even possible!?" She asked._

_The Spirit King nodded. "Yes, though few have accomplished it. What you must do is summon all of your energy to the palms of your hands. Put all of your heart and soul into it. Feel it take shape into a key." He explained._

_"You can do it Lucille." Loki encouraged, winking._

_Lucille stood there a bit surprised by this information, but if this is what she needed to do. She smiled and nodded to Loki. "Alright." She put her hands together, palms facing up, and closed her eyes. She imagined all of her energy, heart, and soul into the palms of her hands. 'Concentrate. Focus. Imagine my energy forming into a key. Focus.' she chanted. She was almost at her limit when she felt it. She felt a warmth spread from her palms to the rest of her body. A rush of wind circled around her. When it all stopped, she opened her eyes. In her hands was a silver key. The end you hold was square shaped with a lock symbol in the middle of it, surrounded by a rope. The body was straight and the end of the key looked like a normal key end, but with a heart in the middle. Lucille looked at in awe and smiled. "I did it…I created my own key!" She said jumping into the air. She looked at the Spirit King. "Does this mean…that I'm.."_

_"Yes. You are now a Celestial Spirit Mage, Lucille Dragneel."_

_**~~ End Flashback ~~** _

Everyone stood wide eyed. "So wait..you really are…?" Natalie asked to break everyone's shock.

Lucille smiled triumphantly. "I am! To complete the process I had to summon my spirit once I created it. Would you like to see her!?" She said excitedly. The whole room was filled with shouts of 'Yes!', 'Yeah', and 'Show us!' by everyone in the guild. "Alright!" Lucille took the key from her pocket. "Open gate of the Locks, Locksmith!" She said as she slashed the key through the air. A bright yellow form took shape beside Lucille then disappeared to show a busty young woman, who looked to be from Medieval times. The woman had yellow slanted eyes framed by dark purple bangs; her hair fell down a little past the middle of her back and contained several braids throughout her hair. She wore a light brown leather looking bikini that formed into a corset that showed some cleavage; the straps criss-crossed and the length of the corset stopped above her naval. She wore a brown choker, and had two leather straps on both of her biceps as well as two metal arm plates that ran from her elbow to her wrist. She wore brown shorts with a tan colored belt that had four sets of keys on rings attached to the belt. Along with two lavender colored shawls of fabric that attached to the sides of her belt and stopped to just above her knees, she wore brown stockings that went up to her thigh and dark brown, lace-up boots. "Hm, you've already summoned me for the second time? What's the occasion?" The woman said nonchalantly. Lucille crossed her arms behind her back. "I just wanted to show you off to everyone! Guys, this is Locksmith, or Locky as I like to call her." Which Lucille received a grumbled "Don't call me Locky." from Locksmith.

Erza walked forward. "So what can she do?" She asked with curiosity.

"Oh! She can open any lock, just by using the keys she has around her belt. And also," Lucille smirked as she looked at everyone, mainly the boys. "She can unlock a person's heart." Many of the girls gasped, but the boys seemed to recoil a bit. "She can unlock a person's heart about certain things. For instance, if we need information they won't give that is Important, or if the person is under a spell and under someone's control, she can unlock their heart to snap them out of it. It depends on the situation really. But she can definitely unlock someone's heart on the subject of love." She said smiling. Locksmith only sighed and continued for Lucille. "However, if the person does not wish to admit who they like or love and their strong enough, then it is possible for them to cancel out my magic."

Natsu smiled. "This is definitely a key worthy of you, Lucille! You wanted to unlock your powers and you did! It's only fitting that this is the sort of key you'd make." He said as he put his arm around Lucille's shoulders. Lucille giggled. "You have a point dad!"

"Hey, Lucille! Can Locksmith try unlocking our hearts?! I don't mind, I'm sure everyone else doesn't either." Natalie asked with a devilish grin.

"I, for one, am against this idea." Max said with authority. "Oh c'mon Max-niiichan! It'll be fun! Besides little Lucille finally got her magic and created her very own key. It's only fitting that we should be her guinea pigs." Lydia said as she poked Max. Most of the guys sided with Max, but the girls were all for the idea.

Lucille smiled. "Alright! What do you want her to unlock your hearts for? Information?"

Juvia began to swoon. "Juvia thinks the topic should be love!" Gray smacked a hand to his forehead. He felt for the guys. He knew they probably had crushes and most definitely didn't want everyone to know. Especially if the girls they liked were in the guild.

Lucille jumped on top of a table and pointed at Juvia. "Alright! You got it, Auntie Juvia! But to be fair. How about you say the hair color of the one you like. Is that fair?" She asked, genuinely. Everyone seemed to nod. "Okay! Locksmith, unlock their hearts about the one they likes' hair color!" Locksmith nodded as she raised her hands in front of her. The keys on her belt glowed yellow as did her hands. The keys unlatched from the rings and into the air. They floated for a couple seconds before heading straight for the teens. One by one, each key shot straight to their hearts, and turned. "Now, say their hair color." Locksmith commanded. As if in a trance, they answered.

"Red." Said Natalie. After she answered, the key left and returned to Locksmith's belt, and Natalie returned to her senses. Which meant so would everyone else. "Woah, did it work?" Lucille nodded which cause Natalie to blush a little.

"Blue." Said Lydia.

"Blonde." Said Lance. Lucille and Lydia blushed, since they both had blonde hair.

"Black." Said Jax.

Cain struggled a bit, but answered. "Pink." Which caused him to blush as well as Natalie.

"…Brown." Naja hesitated before she answered. She shook her head and tsk'd at not struggling more. But this made Jax happy of course.

Max struggled quite a bit, as did Ray and Ultear. Locksmith could sense how much they didn't wish to answer, and she had to commend them for how much of a fight they were putting up. So since they were friends of Lucille, she decided to stop her magic by making it look as if they broke through it. Locksmith made an exaggerated tsk as the keys from Max, Ultear, and Ray returned to her. "Looks like they didn't feel like sharing." She said as she looked to Lucille.

"Oh?" Lucille asked, but shrugged. "Can't be helped I guess. Thanks Locksy! You can go." She waved, but not before Locksmith said "Don't call me that!"

"Wow! She's amazing Lucille!" Mirajane said as she complimented her about Locksmith.

“Thank you, Aunt Mira!" Lucille smiled.

Lucy suddenly grabbed Lucille's hand. "Wait, I just realized something!" Lucille looked at her questioningly. "Come with me!" She said as she began to drag Lucille out to the front of the guild. Everyone followed slowly behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's where I'm stopping! I decided to make this chapter much longer, since there was a lot to explain.
> 
> The part about Aquarius was a little difficult to write, still not over it.. But since the Spirit King called Lucy "my old friend" in the recent chapters, I decided it would be cute for him to call Lucille "young one" when she first begins. And since he also can control time in the real world, I decided to let him only let eight years pass in both the real world and the spirit world.
> 
> I hope you all like how I did this chapter and how she received her powers. Let me know what you think! I'd love to get some feed back.
> 
> (And I wonder if you can figure out who likes who yet..? Hehehe...)


	4. Fairy Tail New Generation Drawings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the appearances for most of the new kiddos. I drew them myself, since I’m more an artist than writer; though I try, lol. 
> 
> You can see more of my art at PookElucy-art on tumblr and instagram! :D

** Story cover art **

 

 

** New Gen OC’s **

 

 

 

** Celestial Spirit: Locksmith  **

 


	5. Chapter 4

** Chapter Four **

Lucy stopped a little ways away from the front of the Guild's doors, still holding Lucille's hand. The others had slowly formed into a line a few feet behind them, curious as to what got into Lucy.

"Yo, Luce. What's wrong?" Natsu asked to break the silence. She hadn't moved or said anything, which concerned him. Was she upset or something? Mad? Natalie went up beside her father and looked at him concerned too.

Lucille stood there afraid. 'Is this it? Is she going to say she's mad at me after all? I knew it..' She thought, her anxiety fueling those thoughts. She looked down, waiting for the inevitable. But it never came.

Lucy turned to Lucille. "You know, Lucille. When you disappeared eight years ago, it broke my heart. We looked and looked for you, but you were nowhere to be found. All we had was your bracelet to remember you by, and our memories. I became depressed and didn't go on many missions for awhile because of your disappearance. I missed you so much. You see…in an odd way, you reminded me of my mother. You never got to meet her because she died when I was younger. But she was the one who got me into the Celestial Spirits, and being a Mage. When I realized you liked them too I felt like I could I have that same relationship I had with my mom, only I'd make sure that nothing happened to either of us. But you left. And I couldn't believe I'd lost someone again.." Lucy's words shook a little, but she continued. "I understand why you left. It was something you needed to do but if you had told me, I would have let you." Lucille smiled; a chuckle escaping from her lips. "Mom..you know you wouldn't have." Lucy stiffened, turning her head to the side. "Ok, ok. No, I wouldn't have. But I would have thought about it and eventually I would have let you go. Because I would have thought about my father, and how he wouldn't let me do anything. I wouldn't have wanted us to have that sort of relationship. But what's done is done. We can't go back and," Lucy turned to Lucille with the happiest smile she has ever given in the last eight years. Tears in her eyes, she touched Lucille's cheek. "You finally got your magic. And I'm so proud that you didn't give up, you kept trying, whatever hardships you had to face; you went head on. I am so proud of you!" She said as she pulled Lucille into a motherly embrace. Lucille was surprised but relieved. Feelings of relief, happiness, and love, we're expressed from both of them at that moment.

Everyone else was tearing up as well. Natalie held onto Natsu as she held back her tears. Natsu only smiled as he held her hand. He had his whole family back now, and he felt even more fired up than ever. Sure he had been upset that she chose not to tell them, but it didn't matter anymore. She was back and that's what mattered the most. They could make up for lost time.

Lucy pulled away, and wiped her eyes. Then she smiled happily, like these next words she was about to say would make her the proudest celestial spirit mage. "Now the whole reason I brought you out here for!" She took the ring with all of her spirit keys and raised it up in front of her. "I summon all of you!" Lucille gasped as did everyone else.

"Luce! You shouldn't!" Natsu yelled, concerned for his wife. Sure as she got older and experienced, and she could open more gates at a time, but never all of them at one time! Once they were all summoned, Lucy staggered.

“Mom!" Lucille went to hold her but Lucy held up a hand.

“I'll be alright. Just a shock at first. This won't take long, I'll be fine." She smiled as she stood up straighter. She turned to her spirits. "Now. You all are in big trouble! How dare you not tell me you knew where my daughter was!? How could you!? You knew how sad and emotional I was over this! How could you take me baby away..you have some nerve…" Lucy said as her mother bear instincts began to come out. Lucille recoiled as did most of everyone else.

The spirits shook a little but Loki spoke up. "Ahem. Sorry Lucy, but we promised Lucille and the Spirit King ordered us not to." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Trust me, we wanted to. But Lucille begged us not to. We couldn't go against her." He smiled.

Lucy sighed. Lucille scratched her head and looked away. "Oh fine. What's done is done. I'll forgive you all since you did help her get her magic. But for the real reason I called you." Lucy turned to Lucille. "I want you to choose which spirits you want to be yours. You'll need more than Locksmith if you want to be the best celestial mage you can be!" She said excitedly.

Lucille gasped and turned to the spirits, they all looked happy about this. Lucille thought for a moment and decided. "How about this. We let the spirits choose who they want to be with!" She said smiling. "I don't want to separate them from you if they don't want to." All the spirits gasped or looked surprised, but Lucy smiled proudly. "That's a wonderful idea Lucille. You really do take after me!" She said hugging Lucille, causing Lucille to laugh. Lucy pulled away as she walked a few steps away. "Alright everyone, go ahead and choose!"

The first to move was Plue. He looked to Lucy and waved before jumping into Lucille's arms. "Hehe, hi Plue! It's good to see you again! So you've chosen me?" He nodded before saying "Pun~!" The next to move was Loki and Aries, Loki went to Lucy and Aries began walking to Lucille. "Wait Aries!" Aries stopped, confused. "I, um, you should stay with Mom and..Uncle Loki…" Lucille confessed while blushing which made Aries, Loki, and Lucy blush as well. "I know you like him, so I don't want to split you up." Aries smiled. "You are sweet Lucille. Thank you. I'm sorry." She bowed before walking to Loki. Gemini and Horologium walked over to Lucille, while Crux, Lyra, and Pyxis walked over to Lucy. Cancer and Taurus sided with Lucy, and Sagittarius and Capricorn went with Lucy. The last two spirits, Scorpio and Virgo, thought hard. In the end Virgo sided with Lucy, while Scorpio sided with Lucille. Lucy smiled. "Well, that does it!"

Lucille was about to say something when she felt a warmth in her pocket. She reached her hand and pulled out a key. But this wasn't Locksmith's key. It was gold. She didn't recognize this as anyone else's keys; she had seen all the ones Lucy had shown her.

That's when Scorpio whispered, "Who is missing out of the spirits you trained with?"

Lucille thought for a moment and gasped. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked to her mother. This key in her hand had to be her. The emotion she felt was both joy and excitement. "Mom.." She walked towards Lucy as she showed her the key.

Lucy looked at the key in disbelief. She was both overjoyed yet sad. Sad she'd never fight alongside her, yet overjoyed she'd get to fight alongside her daughter that she'd never met. "Aquarius..I'm so happy for you…" She said as she stroked the key. Lucy kissed Lucille's forehead. "Take care of her and all of them?" Lucy asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

Lucille grinned, "You know I will. They're my friends, practically family." She said looking back at them.

After they left Lucy gave Lucille her keys. "Now you can begin your journey as a celestial mage, Lucille. And I'll teach you whatever you need to know." Lucy said as she put her arm around Lucille's shoulder. "We'll need to get you your own pouch to hold your keys!" She said walking towards the others.

Lucille nodded. "Yeah!"

Mirajane took this moment to chime in. "Well I'm sure you're all hungry after explaining everything. Why doesn't everyone grab a bite to eat?" She said smiling.

Lucille's stomach grumbled loud. She blushed bright red as she covered her stomach. "I'll..I'll definitely take you up on the food, Mira." Everyone laughed as they walked into the Guild to grab some grub.

It was evening by time everyone finished eating. Lucille looked around at the guild on her bar stool. She felt so happy and relieved to be home. However, she hadn't said 'hi' to everyone from her childhood. She wasn't sure who was who. Just then Natalie came up to her and grabbed her hand. "C'mon everyone wants to see you!" She said dragging Lucille along.

"Ah Lucille!" Lydia exclaimed as she grabbed her into a shoulder hug. "You probably don't recognize me, huh?" She smiled then put her at arm's length to get a good look at her. She whistled. "You filled out nicely!"

This made Lucille blush but then it clicked. She knew who this was. "Wait a second…Lydia!?" She gasped. "Wow! You look amazing!" She said, earning a hair flip from Lydia and an 'I know, right?' Lydia always flaunted herself. She was confident in herself and wasn't ashamed of her beauty. She definitely took after Mira in looks and Laxus in confidence.

Max came up to tousle Lydia and Lucille's hair. "You sure have grown up. I remember you used to always try and take me down in sparring. But never managed it." He said smiling as Lucille hit him on his arm.

"Now I remember. Max. You sure haven't lost that subtle confidence." Lucille said as she crossed her arms.

Max just laughed. "And you haven't lost your bite." He retorted. Max was always like an older brother to everyone. Standing up for them, but also making them own up to their mistakes when needed.

Ultear walked up to Lucille, crossed her arms, and stared down at her. Lucille squirmed a bit under her gaze. Lucille was wracking her brain trying to figure out who she was. With a unique look like Ultear's, she couldn't remember who would be so bold? Ultear moved her hands to behind her back, closed her eyes, and concentrated on whatever it was she happened to be doing behind her back. After a minute, Ultear opened her eyes and brought around her hands to show a glass star with two rings in circling the star. Lucille stared at it as memories of her, Ultear and Ray flooded her thoughts. One memory in particular. Ultear had just discovered her magic and went around asking everyone what they wanted her to make. When she came to Lucille, Lucille decided to make it a bit difficult and asked for a star In circled by rings. Ultear smiled at the challenge. It actually took her only ten minutes to figure it out. The star was beautiful and Lucille praised her throughout the day over it.

Lucille's smile was huge. "Ultear! Oh my gosh you remembered!" She said grasping the star.

Ultear finally gave a warm smile as she pulled Lucille's cheek a bit. "How could I forget the one girl who gave me my first challenge with my magic?" She said teasingly. Everyone laughed as Lucille began asking what else she could do. Lucille also talked with the others as well.

Ray walked over to his parents and sat down. "Raymond! How was your mission?" Juvia asked as she gave him a hug.

"Ah, mom. Not in front of everyone. It went well. Cain almost cost us the parcel because he got distracted by cakes. But it worked out." Juvia smiled.

Gray looked at his son as Juvia kept dotting on him. Ray seemed down to Gray, which he shouldn't be since Lucille was back. When she left Ray turned into Juvia's past self, causing it to rain for months with no let up. Of course he got better and the rain stopped, but he never truly got over her disappearance. So why wasn't he over there with her and the others? "Ray. Why aren't you over there? Lucille's finally back." Gray asked bluntly. Juvia stopped as Ray looked at them, but more importantly, Lucille.

"She seems too caught up. I'll give her a chance to say hi to everyone else before I take my turn." He said, giving his father a side smile. Gray nodded but he didn't really believe him. "I'm gonna get some air." Ray said as he began walking to the front of the guild.

Juvia looked at Gray. "Juvia believes she knows what's going on." She said giggling while Gray raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What is it?" He said interested. Juvia shook her head. "Let's just watch and see if Juvia is correct."

Lucille had just finished talking with everyone about all the things they'd done while she was gone in the Spirit World, when she saw Ray wander off to outside the front of the guild. "I'll be back later guys, excuse me!" She said as she ran to the outside of the guild. When she got outside, she saw Ray sitting on the ground looking at the stars. "Ray." She said as she walked up behind him. She knew exactly who he was with one look. Same brooding personality, not to mention his blue hair. Plus, he was her best friend. Ray jumped and looked over his shoulder to see Lucille.

“Lucille." He said low, but loud enough to hear.

Lucille smiled as she sat down beside him. Ray looked back up at the stars and so did Lucille. After a few minutes she spoke up. "So how have you been? How were you these past eight years?" She said as she looked at him smiling.

Ray looked at her and thought about how he should explain that he became an emotional wreck without her? He lost his best friend and in the first year, he transformed into a distant, cold, and ruthless teen when things weren't going right. But he slowly became himself again over the years, eventually coming to terms that she would never come back. So when she did. He felt a wave of emotions. Shock, disbelief, happiness, and a new one that only appeared when he saw how beautiful she looked now; love. Sure he always loved Lucille, but back then it was as a friend. However, he didn't realize that even back then he began to fall for her. How was he supposed to explain all of that especially the love part, when he was completely embarrassed by it? But the way Lucille looked at him right now, and that warm smile. _'I'm sure she'd understand how I acted these past eight years. As for how I feel for her..I'll wait before I tell her about that.'_ he decided.

Ray turned his attention to the stars as he spoke. "It's not pretty, how I coped over the years. After you disappeared, it rained for days. I lost control of my magic. I lost control over my emotions, my senses, and my heart. Dad said I turned into my mom before she joined Fairy Tail. I became distant, cold, and ruthless when I didn't do what I wanted. Ultear and dad tried to keep me in line but I wouldn't have it. Mom cried a lot over me. Not so much now. Actually she dotes on me a little too much." Ray sighed, earning a giggle from Lucille. "That was in the first year. After the first year, I gained control over my magic, finally making the rain stop. As for my emotions and mind.." He trailed off. Looking straight into her eyes he spoke. "I had to make myself forget you completely. If I didn't I'd never get over the loss of losing you." Lucille inhaled a sharp breath when he stared at her like that. She blushed slightly, not sure why exactly, but she looked down. 'Of course he needed to. I mean, that's what I did.' she thought. "Slowly I became myself but I still knew I wouldn't always be the same again. So I focused on my magic and became a Mage. Mom says I'm close to surpassing her actually." He smiled confidently as he winked at Lucille. She laughed a blush to her cheeks. "But now, now everything's right again. Like you never left. When you walked in and said it was you, I almost fell to the floor in shock. But you'd think those hurt feelings would come back, but they didn't." He said smiling. "They went away. Disappeared. Those hurt feelings didn't matter anymore, because you were back. And for good." Ray put a hand on her head. "It's good to have you back, Lucille." He said with a small smile. Lucille blushed fiercer than before, but she smiled nonetheless. Ray pulled his hand away to lean back on his hands. "So that's how I've been."

Lucille stared at him before she finally lost control. She looked on the verge of tears when she suddenly launched at him, wrapping him into a hug that accidentally made Ray lose his balance and fall backward.

"Wha-?! Lucille?" He said alarmed.

Lucille tightened her grip on him as she shook a little, trying not to cry but failing. "I'm so sorry Ray! You're my best friend and I had no idea that my disappearing would affect you that way. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry.." She chanted as she began crying into his shoulder. Ray laid there as he listened to her, a slight blush to his cheeks. "I don't blame you for cutting me out of your life because I had to do that too. I never would have been able to go through the training if I didn't forget about you all. So I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry I did this to all of you." She said as she sat up a little to look at him, her cheeks stained with tears.

Ray looked at her and his heart broke. He realized then she had suffered just as bad as they did. Ray used his thumbs to wipe away her tears, and then he smiled at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize this was just as hard on you as it was for us. But all of that is in the past. You're here now, everything is good." He said stroking her cheek a bit. Lucille smiled as she sat up on her knees. Ray leaned up on his elbows before he sat up right. She wiped away her excess tears and flipped her hair.

"Ya know? I still like the rain." She said smiling brightly. Ray's eyes widened. "I remember that you didn't like your magic cause you couldn't control it. You ran away to the river, and I knew you'd go there cause that was our meeting spot. That's when I saw you crying."

Ray pouted and looked away. "I wasn't crying.."

Lucille giggled. "Okay. Well when I found you. You told me you hated your magic. That no one would like it. That's when it began to rain. I remember I began dancing in the rain, jumping around. That's when you asked me what I was doing. And do you remember what I said?" She asked smiling.

Ray smiled. "Yeah. You said 'I'm dancing! It's fun to dance in the rain. I actually love the rain, and I think your magic is fun and amazing.'" He looked over at her.

"Yup. And that's when you got up and we both began dancing. I still love the rain."

Ray blushed as he looked to the side before saying, "Tomorrow I'll make it rain for you if you'd like." He was so embarrassed. He felt like that was some sort of confession. He felt at that moment he could die from embarrassment.

Lucille smiled cheerfully. "I'd like that!" She said.

Ray smiled and nodded. "Why don't we head on in?"

Lucille nodded. Ray got up and reached a hand out for her. She grabbed it and stood. She gave him one more hug, with Ray hugging back, and whispered. "I'm glad to be back. Now we can move forward together." She said as she pulled away smiling. He nodded before she grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

Before they had come in and were talking outside, Natsu sat on a chair staring out the window at Ray and Lucille. He growled a little and his fatherly dragon instincts were yelling ' _Break them up! Kill him_!'

Lucy noticed this and poked him. "Natsu? Hey what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

Natsu just narrowed his eyes. "Look at them Lucy. Look at Ray. He's way to close to Lucille. The looks they're giving each other.. Wah!? He touched her head! That's it. I'll kill him!" Natsu got up to go outside but Lucy stopped him as she grabbed onto his back.

“Natsu! It's fine! They're just talking!"

Natsu growled as he stopped. "Fine I'll talk to Gray!" He said stomping off to Gray, dragging his wife along with him. "Oi Gray! We need to stop this!" Natsu said as he stood in front of him. Lucy finally let go and sat beside Juvia, annoyed.

"We gotta stop what?" Gray asked totally lost.

Natsu's eyebrow twitched. "The fact that I think your son likes my Lucille!" He growled.

Gray's eyes widened, but Juvia just smiled. "How do you know? And what if he does? What's the problem?" Gray asked sort of peeved.

"The problem is my little Lucille is finally back and she gets hit on by your son! Look!" He pointed to the window. Just as they began to look, they see Lucille hug Ray as he falls to his back. Gray and Natsu gasp as Lucy sits there in shock.

Juvia smiles knowingly. "Well it looks like your daughter is the one we should worry about!" Gray smirked.

Natsu stood there on the verge of tears. "My little Lucille…why..?"

Lucy looked thoughtful. "Well I can't say I'm surprised. They've always been close.."

"Juvia knew." Juvia said.

Gray looked at her surprised. "Wait, that's what you meant earlier?" He asked.

Juvia nodded and smiled. "Juvia knew back then that Ray liked Lucille. That's why he was so out of control after she left. But now, Juvia believes he knows how he feels for Lucille, but Juvia doesn't know about Lucille.." She said as she looked at them, now sitting up and talking happily. All four of them stared. "Juvia would be happy if they like each other."

Lucy nodded. "Me too."

Gray and Natsu looked at their respective kid, then turned to each other. "Well I guess he's better than someone else…" Natsu said as he looked away.

Gray sighed. "Guess I'd rather have her be who he likes then some tramp I don't know.." He said looking away. Lucy and Juvia giggled as they watched their husbands.

Lucy knew it'd be hard for Natsu to adjust, he still remembers Lucille as his little girl. ' _I'm sure we'll have to talk about it. He's going to have a hard time I'm sure._ ' she thought. He already knew of Natalie's crush on Cain, and already burned half of their back deck from the news; Lucy knew Natsu would need her full support and rationality. Their babies were growing up, which meant dating. But Natsu's animal instincts would not let them go without a fight. That's when Lucy would need to intervene.

Juvia wasn't worried about Ray, and neither was Gray. Gray knew his son, and to be honest, he took after Juvia in most aspects. He had her water magic, and blue hair. But more than that, when Ray loved something he cherished it, would do anything and everything for it. Sure Gray cherished and loved things and people too. But Ray definitely loved more, just like Juvia. Gray thought that quality that Juvia and Ray shared was endearing and cute. Now that Ray is older, it saddened Gray. Because that means that one day, Ray would begin to look for the one girl to spend the rest of his life with. Which meant his little man was growing up. However, Gray knew he'd be proud of whoever Ray chose. As for Ultear, as weird as she was, Gray didn't know how to take her dating. She totally took after him, but she was more forward and at the same time, so tsundere. Either she'd throw caution to the wind and claim you, or she'd play the too cool for you card. Right now, Gray and Juvia weren't sure if she liked anyone so they were clueless. But in all honesty, they would feel bad for the person she liked. But they'd also be happy for her.

Just then Lucille and Ray walk through the door to join the others. Mira came over and held a stamp. "Are you ready Lucille? To be marked a Mage of Fairy Tail?" She asked. Natalie beamed at Lucille.

Lucille looked at the stamp and grinned. "I'm definitely ready!" Mirajane smiled as Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia joined them.

"Where would you like it?" Mira asked.

Lucille thought about it. ' _My shoulders are covered, so are my thighs, and my stomach. Hmm…_ ' she looked at her mom and decided. "I'd like it on my right hand, Aunt Mirajane." She smiled. Mirajane nodded as she stamped her, a dark purple Fairy Tail symbol left as the stamp was pulled away. Lucille smiled as she stared at her hand.

Natalie hugged her from behind. "Alright! Now we can go on missions together! We'll need to form a team!" She said.

Lucille hugged her back. "Yeah!"

"How about we call it a night and head home. You guys can figure everything out tomorrow." Lucy said as she grabbed Lucille's hand to look at her mark, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right mom. Besides I am pretty tired." Lucille said stifling a yawn.

"Alright, guess we'll see you all tomorrow!" Natsu yelled as he, Lucy, Lucille, and Natalie started making their way home.

"Home.." Lucille murmured. Natalie looked over and smiled. "Yup, home. You'll be bunking with me, right mom?"

"Yes. We sort of got rid of your bed so you'll have to share with Natalie." Lucy said sadly Natsu looked down, also ashamed.

"It's okay mom, dad. You didn't know if I'd come back. I'm not upset. Really." Lucille smiled. Lucy and Natsu sighed a breath of relief as they hugged her.

"Tomorrow we'll do some shopping. For your bed, some other necessities, and a pouch for your keys." Lucy said excited.

Lucille nodded. "Alright!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? Did you guys like it? You'll get more of Gajeel and Levy's children next chapter, as well as Cain, and Jax.
> 
> I had to add some cuteness. And of course Natsu and Gray's parental instincts. Lol I have to give some more background with the other teens next chapter. We'll also see more Gajeel and Levy as well as Jellal and Laxus.
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was nine thirty in the morning when Lucille woke up. She woke up confused for a start because she saw a white ceiling instead of the starry sky she was used to seeing in the Spirit World. She squinted her eyes, then opened them wide. She sat up so fast and looked around the room. ' _Wait a second! Where-?!_ ' But she stopped her frantic thinking when her eyes spotted Natalie with her arm draped over Lucille's abdomen, and softly snoring. Lucille smiled and sighed. All recollection of what happened yesterday finally coming back to her. ' _That's right, I'm home now_.' she looked around the room again, smiling a little. She had borrowed some pink pajamas with strawberries on them from Natalie. 'This may take some getting used to. But I'll be back in my old room soon, as instructed by mom and dad. It'll be nice to get to decorate my room since I didn't get to as a grew up!' she thought happily. She laid down gently as to not wake up Natalie. She would definitely need to get used to everything. She closed her eyes to think about how she was going to decorate her room, when she felt movement beside her. She looked over at Natalie whose eyes opened slowly. Lucille smiled.

Natalie blinked her eyes a few times. She looked at Lucille curiously but broke into a wide smile. "Lucille!" She screamed as she hugged her tightly. Lucille laughed as she returned the hug. "I'm so happy it wasn't a dream!" Natalie said happily.

"Me too! I was shocked when I woke up this morning but when I saw you I remembered." Lucille said as her and Natalie sat up.

Lucy and Natsu rushed in. "Is everything okay!?" Natsu exclaimed. Lucille and Natalie just laughed.

"We're alright. Just glad yesterday wasn't a dream." Natalie smiled as she looked to Lucille. Natsu and Lucy sighed.

"Well I'm glad nothing horrible happened. Why don't you guys get ready to go. We have shopping to do!" Lucy said excitedly.

Natalie and Lucille grinned as Natsu sighed. "Since your going shopping, I think I'll just meet you girls at the guild." He said trying to slip away.

“Ah ah ah!" Lucy said grabbing his ear. "I don't think so. Who's going to help us carry things, especially the bed?" She inquired.

Natsu sighed, "Okay okay, I'll go..." Natsu said, giving up. There's no way he'd win against his three girls.

With that said, Natalie and Lucille proceeded to get ready. Getting showers, putting their clothes on, and fixing their hair; they entered the kitchen. "What's for breakfast dad?" Natalie asked.

Natsu grinned. "Dippy eggs, toast, bacon, and orange juice!" Natalie and Lucille licked their lips as well as saying in unison, "Yummy! My favorite!" Natsu laughed heartedly as they dug in. Lucy walked in, kissing Natsu's cheek as she also sat down to eat.

Once everyone was finished, Lucy clapped her hands. "Alright! Everyone ready?" Lucille and Natalie shouted yes while Natsu groaned, voicing his displeasure about going.

The first shop they went to was a furniture store. Lucille didn't need a big bed, so she decided to get a full, as well as a dresser, a side table, and vanity; all wood painted white. After purchasing the furniture, Lucy made Natsu take everything home and set it up while they continued their shopping. With Natsu gone, they went to a few clothing stores. Lucille wasn't big on fancy clothes so she mostly got jean shorts and skirts, some short sleeved tops and tank tops; mostly different shades of purple, and a new pair of black boots. With most of their shopping done, they had one more stop.

"Okay Lucille, we'll go to the store where I know has pouches like mine. They should have some variety so you don't have to get one that looks like mine." Lucy said as she marched on.

Lucille, however, was dragging a bit. "I'm so worn out..I've never done this much shopping ever..." She said, exhaustion in her voice. She had been carrying two full bags on each arm while Natalie and Lucy had the same, but were definitely used to shopping and looked like they could shop for hours.

Natalie smiled sympathetically. "Well you've done great so far! And this will be our last stop anyway. Then we can rest back at home." Natalie encouraged.

"I'm so taking a nap when we get home..." Lucille murmured.

Once at the shop, Lucille began searching. ' _I'd like if they had a brown one with gold stars as accents to it..maybe even a brown one with purple designs on it..'_ she thought to herself. All of a sudden, she stopped and saw a pouch that had both. It was brown with three stars beside each other on each corner of the pouch. But the coolest part was it had a purple stitched letter largely printed on the middle of the pouch. She looked and found one with a cursive capital "L".

”Did you find one Lucille?" Lucy asked as Natalie and her came over.

“Yes! It's perfect mom! Exactly what I was looking for!" Lucille showed her the pouch and even Lucy seemed jealous.

“It's so pretty, and definitely you! I'll go purchase it right now." Lucy said walking away.

Lucille and Natalie waited outside. "Guess I'm all set, huh?" She asked looking at Natalie.

Natalie could sense her unease. "Yup. Are you all right? Or still getting used to things?" She asked.

Lucille just chuckled. "You always see through me, Nat. Or I'm just easy to read."

Natalie thought, "I think it's both." She giggled as Lucille swatted at her.

“Yeah, I guess I'll have to get used to living in the real world again and not worry, 'will I ever get my powers?' I'll need to learn to relax and not worry so much." Natalie nodded as Lucille spoke. "Also, we need to make up for lost time!" Lucille said encouraging.

Natalie grinned. "You bet!"

Just then Lucy came up, handing Lucille her pouch. "Did you bring your keys?" Lucy asked.

Lucille nodded. "Of course! I was too excited not to!" Lucille grabbed them out of her pockets and handed a couple at a time to Lucy. Lucy inserted each one on to the ring until they were all there.

“Here you are!" Lucy said as she handed her the pouch, which Lucille then clipped to her belt.

"It's perfect!" Lucille said excited as she looked at Lucy, who had begun to cry. "Wha-?! Mom?!" Lucille said frantic.

“Why are you crying mom!?" Natalie asked puzzled.

"It's just..you're finally back, and now you're ready to go off one your own. Yet, I feel like I just...like you're still my little girl!" Lucy said trying to stop her tears.

Lucille smiled sadly as she embraced her mother. "I know mom. I feel like it was just yesterday too. It took too long to come back. I still can't believe I'm home and can move on with everyone." She pulled away wiping her moms tears. "I still wish I could have grown up with everyone, but we can't go back. We can move forward though and make up for lost time, right?" She asked Lucy.

Lucy smiled as she nodded. "Of course we can." She said hugging Lucille tightly. However she then pulled Natalie into the hug as well, who had begun to tear up too. They laughed before beginning their way back home.

When they got home they could hear cursing and crashing sounds. Lucy, Lucille, and Natalie winced. "Oh no." They said together. They set down their bags and ran to find Natsu, with Gray, Gajeel, Ray, Cain, and Lance, on the floor trying to read the directions on how to put together everything. It seems they started with the side table, which looked to be put together right, and were now working on the bed.

“Natsu, I'm telling you. It goes this way." Gray said, a vein threatening to pop out.

“But look it's not goin' in right! Just admit you don't know how to put it together just like I don't!" Natsu yelled. Ray, Cain, and Lance were leaning against the wall, obviously annoyed because they tried to help but got yelled at for it. The girls just stared.

Gajeel was rubbing his temples before he finally lost his cool. "That's it! Natsu! Gray! Get yer butts outta here! I'm takin' over since you two have no idea what yer doin'. Ray, Cain, Lance, you'll be helpin' me." Gajeel ordered. The three teens sighed, relieved since they knew Gajeel with the help of Lance reading the instructions, could put everything together within the day. Natsu and Gray grumbled as they proceeded to leave, only to find the girls in the doorway snickering.

“Looks like Uncle Gray and Dad got yelled at." Natalie teased. Natsu and Gray sulked as they walked past, only to hear full blown laughter a minute later.

The girls decided to hang up Lucille's clothes later so the boys had enough room to work. They stood in the kitchen talking as Gray and Natsu sulked in the living room. "Everything should go smoothly if Lance is giving the instructions." Lucille said nodding. "And when the other boys have a task they usually follow through and get it right without breaking anything." Natalie chimed in. "And Gajeel will difinitely listen to Lance since he's a lot like Levy." Lucy concluded. The girls were talking loud enough to hear, and decided to tease the two men who were kicked out.

"They know we can hear them right?" Natsu grumbled. He couldn't believe his girls saw him like that. Now he'll never live this down, and when Lucille's finally back too.

"Yeah, they're saying that on purpose." Gray sighed.

Lucy, Lucille and Natalie came out to sit on the sofa. "Is Juvia, Ultear, Levy, and Naja coming later?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, they'll be here soon." Natsu said as he put his hands behind his head.

Natalie beamed. "Why don't we have a cookout? A BBQ?!"

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other. "Sounds like fun!" Natsu decided.

"Why don't you and Gray go to the store to get everything.”

"Sure thing, Lucy. We may as well since we were kicked out of our first project." Gray said as he sighed and scratched the back of his head. The girls laughed and waved as Gray and Natsu left.

Just then Levy, Juvia, Ultear and Naja walked in. Levy locked eyes with Lucille and smiled big. "Lu!" They ran up to each other and embraced.

"Aunt Levy! You look well." Lucille said as they pulled apart. Levy still had a cute figure and her unruly hair.

"So do you! You look just like Lucy! I hear you got your magic and created your own key?! May I see it?" Lucille laughed. "Of course!" Lucille said as she selected Locksmith out of her new pouch and summoned her.

"Open gate of the locks, Locksmith!" Locksmith stood beside her, hands on her hips.

“I was about to eat you know." She grumbled.

"Sorry, my Aunt Levy wanted to meet you." Lucille apologized.

Levy circled Locksmith as she inspected her. "She's amazing Lucille! Now she can open any door and even unlock people's hearts about certain things?"

Lucille nodded. "Yup! I'm glad you think she's amazing. I think so too." She said smiling to Locksmith. Locksmith blinked and looked away, almost shyly.

"Well I approve! It's nice to meet you Locksmith!" Levy said extending her hand for Locksmith.

Locksmith looked at her hand and finally shook it. "Is that all Lucille?" She asked.

"Yup! You can go." Locksmith nodded and left.

"So what's the plan for today? Where are the guys?" Ultear asked. Lucy explained what happened with the guys and they all laughed.

"We're having a BBQ tonight. Gray and Natsu are getting the groceries." Lucy informed.

"Yes! Meat!" Naja and Ultear chanted. Lucille and Natalie laughed as they chanted 'Meat!' together. Lucy, Juvia, and Levy sighed. Their men had definitely influenced their girls.

At that moment Ray came walking out. He looked up at Naja and pointed his thumb in direction of Lucille's bedroom. "Your dad wants you."

Naja puffed out her cheeks. "Urg! I can never have time to talk with the girls. He always wants me with him! If he had it his way I'd be glued to his hip!" Naja complained.

"Don't yell at the messenger." Ray said sighing as he scratched his head.

Naja walked to the bedroom as she grumbled on about Gajeel. Before she closed the door you could here, "Dad this has gotta stop!" followed by a "Gihihi." from Gajeel.

Ray walked up to Lucille and the girls, the moms had moved to the kitchen to get things prepared. "Mind if I borrow Lucille?"

Ultear's eyes glinted with mischief and knowing. "I don't know. You talked with her a lot longer than we did last night. I'm not sure I'm ready to give her up to you." She said grabbing a confused Lucille in a shoulder hug. Natalie just crossed her arms and nodded.

Ray sighed. "Look, just for ten minutes ok?" He said quite annoyed with his sisters antics. Ultear and Ray stared at each other for a minute before Ultear 'let' him have Lucille.

Ray directed Lucille to come outside, to which she followed. "So what's up?" She asked. Ray put a finger to his lips as he raised his hand in the air. Lucille looked up as she saw clouds begin to form. She broke into a smile as she watched. Slowly rain began to fall. She looked at Ray and he gave her a side smile.

"Well I did promise to make it rain for you last night." He said, a slight blush adorning his cheeks.

Lucille giggled. "Yeah, you did. And you know what you're going to do next?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

His eyes widened. "Ooooh no." He said backing away, only to have Lucille walk towards him.

"Ooooh yes!" She said and grabbed his wrist, dragging him out into the rain with her. "Lucille!" She only laughed as she spun him around. Not being able to help himself, he laughed too. They didn't stay in the rain long because they didn't want their clothes to get soaked. Ray didn't have to worry though, since like his mother, his body was literally made of water. Their laughter died down and Ray looked at her. "Now you're wet!"

Lucille giggled. "Oh my clothes will dry. Besides, you had to know I was going to do that!"

Ray looked away. "Yeah..I realized a little too late that you'd drag me out there and dance..." He sighed.

Lucille was watching the rain as she spoke. "Anyway. Thank you. It was nice to see your magic and to do something with you that reminded me of my past." She said smiling as she turned to look at him, causing Ray to blush. "It's nice to know not everything has changed." She said hugging him.

Ray blushed bright red as he hugged her. ' _This is killing me! I don't know what to do..this feeling is getting worse! I just want to hold her all the time. Even ki-_ ' Ray didn't dare finish his thought because that would make him blush even more, if that was possible. And it would confirm how he truly felt towards Lucille. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, and he was afraid if he truly admitted his feelings to himself, it would become to hard to be around Lucille unless he confessed his feelings to her. ' _I'm gonna talk to dad_.' he thought finally.

Lucille blushed as he continued to hold her. She herself began to get all tingly around him last night. When he touched her head, or touched her cheek, or even hugging her like this. Not to mention the look in his eyes whenever she caught him looking at her. All of it made her blush and feel all tingly inside, and she just couldn't understand why. ' _I'll have to talk to Nat about it. I'm sure she'll know.'_ she said before being startled by Ultear and Natalie. "Are you gonna hug all day or something?" Natalie said teasingly. Ray and Lucille pulled away so fast, and the rain immediately stopped.

Natalie and Ultear smirked, while Ray and Lucille blushed. "Annnnyway, they finished up your bed and dresser and want you to look to see where you want everything." Ultear mentioned and Lucille ran inside and to her bedroom.

Lucille came in and saw her white bed covered with a lavender colored bedspread that had butterflies and tiny stars on it in the middle of her room; her large window right above her bed adorned with shear lavender colored curtains. Her bedside table was to the right and had a purple alarm clock with a large star on it. Her dresser was to the wall on the left with an oak wood jewelry box on top. The wall on the right had her vanity with all her lady accessories and necessities. Her clothes had been hung up in her closet as well. Lucille smiled. "It's perfect. It's set up exactly as I wanted it." She turned to Gajeel, Lance, Cain, and Naja. "Thank you all so much!" She said grabbing them into a hug. They all wore looks of surprise but slowly smiled.

"Well someone had ta do it. Yer dad and Gray would never have gotten it done! I had ta take the wheel." Gajeel said shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, I'm glad I could help my niece who finally came back." He said ruffling up her hair. She laughed as she swatted his hand away, secretly liking the gesture. "Besides, with Lance's instructions, we got through it smoothly."

Lance wore a slight blush and shrugged his shoulders. "It was nothing really." He said scratching his cheek, embarrassed. Lucille smiled as she have him a hug.

”Well nonetheless, thank you for your help!" She grinned as she pulled away. She then went and hugged Cain, who almost crushed her from his hug. And lastly Naja who just patted her head.

After everyone had filled into the living room, Gray and Natsu walked in with the groceries. "Alrighty! Who's ready for some grub!?" Natsu yelled. Everyone shouted approvals.

It was around seven in the evening when the BBQ started. Natsu and Gajeel actually worked together to grill everything on Natsu and Lucy's back deck. Levy, Lucy, Juvia, and Erza; who recently showed up with Jellal, were talking. Gray and Jellal had gathered around the grill with Natsu and Gajeel, talking to each other. The teens had gathered together. Everyone eating steaks on a stick or other types of meats on a stick.

Lucille smiled, savoring every bite. "So Lance, have you surpassed Levy yet?"

Lance smiled a little. "No, but I'm pretty close. I think mom's panicking a little. Surprised by how fast I'm learning." He snickered. They all laughed.

Natalie stood next to Cain as she ate like her life depended on it. She had unintentionally ignored everyone's presence until she caught Cain starring at her. She had her mouth full and couldn't believe she was just stuffing her face as he stared at her. ' _What are you doing Nat!? And in front of HIM of all people_!' She slowly swallowed as she blushed as red as a tomato. "Ah..umm..." she tried to speak but then he held out a kabob with steak and shrimp on it.

"I know you really like steak and shrimp so I grabbed you the last one." Cain said smiling warmly at her, like she was so mesmerizing.

If it was possible, she blushed even more. ' _He thought of me...he actually thought of me!'_ she thought and grinned as she took it. "Hehe, thank you. I'm surprised you noticed." She admitted.

Cain just laughed. "How could I not? I grew up with you. I couldn't help but notice anything you did." He admitted as he took a bite of chicken.

Natalie looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" Cain wasn't expecting that question and began choking on his food. Natalie yelped as she began to pat his back. After a minute he finally swallowed and was able to breathe. Natalie apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you with that question!"

Cain just waved a hand. "No. I just wasn't expecting it..." He looked away and began to say something when Ultear called over to him.

"Yo Cain! Lucille wants to see your new sword!" She said as they walked over.

Natalie looked away as she cursed. "Gah! She stepped on my moment! I was so close!" She sighed as she slowly made her way over to them.

Cain held his left hand in the air above his head and a large black and yellow sword appeared. The hilt was yellow and the blade was pure black with a yellow shaped Diamond piece of metal in the middle of the blade. He held it in front of himself. "It's called the Erementa, or the elementalist. If the blade is hit with a certain element like fire, water, earth, air, or even light and darkness; the blade will absorb the element and transform the blade into the pure form of the element absorbed. Here, I'll show you. Natalie, would you mind?" He asked as he held out his sword to her.

"Sure!" Natalie rubbed her hands together. Seeing as it was only a demonstration she used one hand to engulf in flames. "Hiya!" She said as she punched the blade. The blade stopped her hand right before she hit it, but used a form of magnetism to keep her hand still as it slowly began to absorb her fire. Gradually the blade glowed a bright red as the yellow Diamond on the middle of the sword inscribed the symbol 'fire' in Japanese. After the symbol glowed, Natalie's fire disappeared and her hand was released from its hold as the sword combusted into flames. Everyone 'ooo'd' and 'ahh'd', even the adults noticed the little show Cain was putting on.

"Wow Cain! That's amazing!" Lucille said amazed.

"And once the Diamond is inscribed with the element in Japanese, that's when the blade has completed the absorption, correct?" Lance asked as he inspected it, of course from a safe distance.

"Yes. Once the symbol is formed, the absorption is complete." Cain answered. He looked to Natalie. "Thank you for the help." He smiled.

Natalie just giggled but quickly stopped and waved her hand. "Oh it was nothing! Glad to help!" She said as she fanned her blushing cheeks from his compliment. 'Hopefully he thinks it's just from the fire..' she thought and hoped.

Erza sighed proudly. "I must admit, even I want that sword. I'm so proud he came up with that sword all his own." Jellal put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well they will all outdo us at some point." Jellal said, earning sad yet proud collective sighs from all the parents.

Cain put his sword away right when Lucille gasped. The teens looked at her.

"Lucille?" Lance asked.

They could tell she was thinking as she put a finger to her chin. Suddenly she looked up at Ultear and Naja. "Naja, Ultear. You both already formed a team, right?"

Ultear nodded as Naja spoke. "Yeah, us, Max, and Jax."

Lucille looked to the others. Natalie began to understand where she was going with this. "I get it!" Lucille smiled as she put her arm around her twins shoulders, "So what if we form a team with myself, Natalie, Cain, Ray, and Lance?!" She asked as she and Natalie looked at the three boys expectantly. All three of them looked surprised. Naja and Ultear smiled, like the approved of the team even though the boys hadn't voiced their opinions yet.

"I'll join." Lance said as he stepped forward.

Ray and Cain looked at eachother. They were alread a team, but they didn't mind joining if that meant they would have more fun together. Not to mention being around their respective crush. "Alright." Ray agreed. "Sure." Cain said as he smiled.

Lucille and Natalie looked at each other and cheered. They then grabbed the boys into a hug, which caused them all to laugh.

"We'll be the next strongest team like mom and dad's was!" Natalie cheered.

"Yeah!" Lucille said as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Hey now!" Naja said in a warning tone.

"Yeah I think our team will be better than yours." Ultear said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, is that a challenge sis?" Ray said with a smirk. Ultear grinned. "Oh you bet it is." She taunted.

"Wait a minute. What about Lydia? She's not on your team?" Lance asked Naja and Ultear.

"Hm, now that ya mention it, sometimes she goes on solo missions with Max but.." Naja looked to Ultear.

"Technically speaking she's not a part of our team..." Ultear finished.

"Maybe we should ask her to join too?" Cain said as he looked to Lucille and Natalie.

"Aw, do we have to?" Natalie said, clearly not to keen on the idea. Lucille elbowed her in the arm. "Of course we should! It'll be fun and will add to how strong our team will be!" Natalie looked thoughtful and finally nodded. "I guess if we wanna be the strongest team in Fiore.. alright. Tomorrow we ask her." Natalie said with a confident smile.

It was about nine when everyone began to go home. Natalie and Lucille waved to everyone, but Lucille talked with Jellal and Erza for a few minutes before they went home. After they left, Natalie and Lucille helped to clean everything up. Throwing stuff in the trash and packaging the leftover food and put in the fridge. After the clean up was finished, Natsu, Lucy, Natalie, and Lucille sat one the couch.

"Well today was fun, wasn't it?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah it was!" Lucille said smiling. She sat up a little straighter and looked at her hands in her lap. "Thanks. For not getting mad about me going away, and acting as if nothing changed even when it did." She looked up to see them smiling at her.

"Of course we wouldn't be mad!" Natalie said as she touched Lucille's shoulder.

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other. "Lucille, we would never hold what you did against you. We understand how important it was for you to get your magic." Lucy said as she got up to sit on the other side of her.

Natsu got up and walked over to Lucille, bending down to sit in front of her. "Lu, nothing's changed. Sure we all got older, but we're all still the same. You're still you, and we're still us. You don't need to worry anymore." He said as he gave her his goofy grin. He grabbed her hands and squeezed them. "So no more worrying! You're back. So all you should concentrate on is enjoying your life with your family and friends. And of course enjoying your magic." He said winking.

He tousled her hair as she smiled and giggled. She relaxed. Natsu's words washed away her anxieties and she smiled. "Okay." She hugged Natsu tightly. He chuckled as he hugged her, kissing her forehead when she pulled away. Natalie and Lucy aww'd and grabbed them into a big hug. They all laughed. Lucy and Natsu bid them goodnight as Natalie and Lucille went to Lucille's room to talk.

After Lucille closed the door, Natalie sitting on her bed, she got serious. She jumped on the bed and said all at once. "I need your advice." Natalie blinked and titled her head to the side. "Huh?"

Lucille sighed. "Yes, your advice. It's about this feeling I get when Ray's around." Natalie almost said something but decided against it. She motioned for Lucille to continue. Lucille explained what Ray said when she talked to him last night. About how he had been these eight years. "But when he said that everything's okay now that I'm back, and he put his hand on my head, I felt all tingly inside and my heart was beating so fast!" She put a hand to her heart. "And today when he made it rain; because I mentioned I liked the rain, I hugged him to say thank you. And when he held me..it was different. Different then a hug between me and you, or even Cain and me. It was like he was holding something precious. This also made my heart beat fast and made my whole body tingly. Gah! What does this mean Nat!?" She said leaning forward.

Natalie had her arms crossed and smiled. "I'll tell you what it means. You liiiiike him."

Lucille just stared and thought about it. _'It all makes sense. The way I feel, why didn't I put everything together!?'_ She thought astonished. "So if I do like him..what do I do? What if he doesn't feel the same way? I don't wanna ruin our friendship." She said as she drew patterns on her bed with her finger.

"I could find out for you. Maybe Cain would know, actually Aunt Juvia might know. She's good at this like and love thing." Natalie smiled causing Lucille to blush at the word love. Natalie glance to the side as she got up the courage to tell her. "Actually...I like Cain.." Natalie admitted.

Lucille gasped and smiled. "I wondered! Even when you were younger you always picked on him. I thought maybe that was your way of showing affection." She giggled causing Natalie to blush.

"Yeah well, I almost got him to tell me tonight but that's when you called him over." Natalie said sighing. Lucille mumbled an 'I'm sorry' as she scratched the back of her head. Natalie suddenly looked up. "How about you find out for me?! I'll ask Ray about you if you'll ask Cain!"

Lucille smiled. "Yeah okay! I can do that!"

"Alright! Tomorrow." Natalie said as they high five'd.

After that, they said goodnight to each other. Changing into pajamas and laying down on her new bed, Lucille smiled. "Tomorrow."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This chapter was fun for me to do cause it was more normal, not dealing with magic, just dealing with them. Of course I had to add some banter between Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel. ^_^
> 
> Next chapter you'll get to see magic. I'm not saying what that means, but I'll let you all think of it what you will. :P
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
